


The Morning After Their First Time

by moricat



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eremin - Freeform, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Love Confessions, M/M, Morning After, Teen Romance, modern American high school AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-17
Updated: 2017-03-17
Packaged: 2018-10-06 12:45:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10335017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moricat/pseuds/moricat
Summary: Short Modern American High School AU Eremin blurb. What it says on the tin~ Eren and Armin experience the rush and anxiety that comes after having sex for the first time.Just some fun fluff to break out of writer’s block. Enjoy if you can!^^





	

Armin opened the door to the busy hallway at school, with the sounds of clunky lockers and indiscernible chatter from the egocentric student body entering his ears. He smiled meekly to himself as he stepped forward to slip down the hall to class, after spending all morning wondering how it would feel to reenter the hell hole of school again... Would he feel confident for the first time? Would he feel self conscious? Would his face give it all away? Or something far more... protruding...? But rather, he merely smiled to himself with a gentle light blush over his cheeks, radiating only a sense of sweet, sweet contentment and happiness after a very special night: the night he and Eren made love for the first time...

Armin sighed, staring at the ground all the way to his locker wing until he arrived near it, his heart beating steadily and his body at complete ease, a feeling he'd never felt before in these halls until now. He looked up to see if Eren had arrived... and a sparkle came to his eye, finding the gorgeous raven haired boy indeed standing at his locker, exchanging his books from his backpack... looking somewhat tense... 

Eren paused and turned with slight anxiousness to see Armin standing there smiling so meekly and dearly at him. His flushed cheeks found a rosy tint again, and he finally mirrored back a gentle smile of his own... And then the tardy bell rang. 

Eren quickly shoved his books into his bag, slammed his locker shut, and bolted off to class, sending a fleeting wind through Armin's hair as he simply stood there alone. He'd hoped to talk to Eren before class started but, understandably, Eren was in a hurry. The blond beamed to himself, "Hmm.", and quickly took himself to class as well.

But surprisingly... Eren proved to be hard to catch for the rest of the school day too. He'd rush through the halls to his next class before Armin ever got the chance to spot him, he'd be nowhere to be found during the lulls when he'd usually be lounging around, he'd "miss" seeing Armin in passing, he'd be "too immersed" in conversations with other people to even acknowledge Armin behind him, and was even missing in action during lunch period. Armin was no fool. He'd gotten the message loud and clear at some point by the afternoon: Eren was avoiding him... 

Now it was after bus call and Armin's anxiety had caught back up to him... He sat alone on the bench by the empty courtyard in the orangey sunlight after the buses had all gone, finally letting the sad thoughts slowly swallow him up and drown him. Eren must've been ashamed... Too embarrassed to deal with the fact that he'd given his virginity to a lowly geek like him, he supposed. "Guess it was just a moment of weakness." he muttered. "...A flicker of heat that got the better of him..." he clenched his fists, his knuckles going white for a few seconds, while tears welled up in his eyes. "...I'm so stupid. And here I thought... maybe... maybe he was..." the heat from his tightening throat let out whispering screams and nothing more. He couldn't even bring himself to say it out loud. For one night, he believed someone might actually love him... better yet, that _Eren Yeager_ might actually love him... But daylight proved it to be a silly schoolboy's indulgent dream. Humiliating. The heartbroken little teen sobbed. "At least, I thought he was the one person who'd never make me cry..." he buried his face in his hands, blubbering quietly to himself, while the tears fell more than they'd ever fallen at the hands of mere bullies... And they fell even harder when he remembered the person he wanted to see for comfort was Eren himself. 

He'd known Eren for just over a month now. He was a person like none Armin had ever encountered before. A person who would not only stand for justice but fight back with fire in his heart and fists in the air... but even better than that, Eren was caring, and compassionate... And he was so gentle with Armin. Armin never felt safer than when he was in Eren's arms. He cherished every single hug they shared, knowing it was something special to treasure given that after only a month, they were already hugging like best friends. He'd never connected with anyone so strongly before nor smiled so often. He'd gotten so close to Eren by now he was beginning to dare supposing the forbidden question: Could Eren be the one? Could Eren actually _love_ him? 

Armin laughed noiselessly into his palms for the irony. He felt truly stupid, loathing how happy he'd felt last night when their hands interlaced, and their eyes locked, and slowly but surely their lips met until the next thing he knew, they were in his bed, riding on a rhythm of wonder, intimate pleasure, and what he'd pathetically thought was love. To think he'd actually thought there was someone who truly didn't care what the system had to say about what soul belongs with whom. A geek is a geek and only a geek to anyone. And special people are reserved for other special people. People like Eren Yeager... He sobbed a little louder, as animals do when they feel hopeless and alone in defeat, and so didn't hear the approaching footsteps behind him... A timid hand landed on his shoulder with a slight quiver and the frightened Armin jolted in his seat, turning his red, tear drenched face around urgently to see what scary person the cruel world might send to him now... It was Eren. Looking forlorn and sad himself. 'Scary' had many new meanings for Armin now, and they all fit this present moment to a T... "Eren..."

Eren looked on with knit eyebrows and parted frowning lips, that twitched like they had something to say but just couldn't. "--Armin..."

"Can I help you?" the empty Armin asked with a sniffle and wiped his eyes with his sleeve.

"..."

 _‘Eren speechless? How strange...’_ he wondered. "Eren..."

"..." Though silent and lips still quivering, Eren's eyes stared intensely into Armin's, like something urgent were burning inside him.

Armin sighed in defeat, heavy tears pouring once again of their own accord though he managed not to cry again. "Eren... It's... okay... We don't... have to be anything more than we are... Sorry for making it weird..."

Eren inhaled, like he was preparing to speak, and yet, still nothing. "..." His eyes grew more desperate.

Armin's bottom lip couldn't help pouting at this point, but he kept repeating to himself in his mind to hold on, that this was only a moment that would be over very shortly. "It's okay. Really. I know how it is... Geeks don't associate with heroes like you." He smiled warmly. "And I'll leave you to your place while I keep to mine. Last night was just a fluke. N-Never mind it." 

Eren gasped quietly...

After another second or so of silence, the blushing and smiling Armin finally turned to leave for home and held up a hand to wave politely. "Good bye..."

...Suddenly, before he could even take another step, Armin was in a tight grasp, with big warm arms wrapped around him, hugging him from behind into a warm, pulsing chest. Now _Armin_ was speechless...

"Armin, you're my world, my dream, and more! How can you say it all meant _nothing?!_ " the taller boy sobbed into Armin's nape, his breath "burning" Armin's skin beneath his swamping hair line. "I _love_ you!"

Armin's eyes widened. He gently loosened Eren's arms to turn around and face him, wiping away his tears until those soulful grey eyes opened again to look into his. "Eren..."

Eren wiped his nose and looked down at his best friend with woeful eyes beneath his mussy eyebrows. "...Did it really mean nothing to you?"

"Oh, Eren..." he whimpered. "It meant _everything_ to me..."

Eren pulled Armin into a tight embrace without another thought, shutting his eyes again as he relished in the feeling of Armin's arms around his neck and shoulders, hugging him back just as tight. 

"I thought you were avoiding me all day because it meant nothing to _you_..." Armin mumbled into Eren's shoulder.

Eren's eyes shot back open and he pulled away to look at Armin again. "Why would you think that?”

"...Because I know I'm not the most desirable person you could be with. I thought the worst because--"

"You don't believe in yourself."

"...Exactly... I'm so sorry--"

"Don't apologize... I'm sorry... I was avoiding you because I was scared."

Armin's lips parted curiously. "Hm? You?"

"Yeah! I had sex with _you_  last night, and it was a lot of feelings at once, after keeping them bottled up for over a month... It was too real and wonderful and amazing-- It was _terrifying_... And you came up to me looking so confident this morning while I was shaking, it was like-- how can I live up to what that guy deserves?... I'm so sorry.  A coward is definitely not what you deserve... but I... I love you."

Armin's smile from that morning returned, and even brighter as the glorious joy of those 3 little words washed over him like the ocean waves used to do when he was 9 years old.

"My... only regret about last night is... that I didn't say that first... But if-- i-if you uh... don't mind hearing it, I'll say it again. And again and again and again, every morning, day, and night, as many times as you like. It's what you deserve to hear, Armin Arlert..."

Tears gushed over the corners of Armin's smiling lips, flowing this time with happiness. "Eren..."

"I may not deserve this, but... if I may be so bold... uhm... do you... love me?"

Deciding to take the "Eren Yeager" method of living, Armin chose to take action now and talk later. He pulled Eren's face down to his, pulling himself in even closer, and gently crashed his lips against his. The chemical reactions in his mind tingled even more than they did when they kissed last night, and he decided that he was truly certain that there was nothing, nothing at all, he wanted to feel for the rest of his life more than this: Eren's arms around him tight, Eren's lips against his, Eren's low hum as their tongues entangled, all while the words _'I love you'_ permeated the air around them. He pulled away, watching as Eren's dizzy head tilted, showcasing his warmest smile and his silvery half lidded eyes locking onto his own. "I love you." Now he wished this moment would last forever...

With another embrace, the pair finally walked home into the sunset, with a fire in their hearts, and their arms wrapped around each other, wanting to never let go.


End file.
